Repeating History
by LightAdrianTobiasErik
Summary: Sequel to Edward and the Other Girl. Edward is settling back into his vampire life once again. But what if there are things in his past “life” that he is destined to repeat? Original Parings. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Read Edward and the Other Girl First.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all. Yes I am starting my sequel to Edward and the Other Girl FINALLY! I finally have time to write it between band, softball, school, and a ton of other things. So here it is the first chapter to Repeated History. This story is dedicated to Dreaming of Edward.**

EPOV

We were back to normal, the way our lives were before Olivia came to us. We were whole again. Everyone had someone to be with and care for. We were a great family, all ten, well twelve, of us.

We were now living in Montana, right near the border of Canada. We had been living there for about three months now and about a week after we had settled down in the new home, we had some visitors. They were two of the Volturi who helped us take down Renn. Their names were Emma and Kayla. After explaining to us that they wanted to join us in their way of life, we accepted them into our family. They seemed to stay to themselves a lot, although they did enjoy hanging out with Emmett. They always made sure though that they didn't use their power to the fullest when they pulled pranks on us.

We also had spent the three months with a bit of preparations. Of course, Alice had thought that our second wedding should be even more extravagant than the first but from my newly found memories, I don't think that could be possible, but Alice did. The wedding was in a few weeks and she still had "a lot" of stuff to do, according to herself.

AABDESAABDESAABDESAABDESAABDESAABDES

"Bella!" Alice yelled for the millionth time today, no joke. She sighed getting off of me. I grabbed her wrist though, not letting her go.

"I'll be right back," she said leaning in to kiss me. I tugged on her wrist harder. "Edward," she complained. I finally let her go after a long, passionate kiss. She ran downstairs and I heard her yell "What now, Alice!" I laughed silently to myself. Bella had been Alice's Barbie doll for the entire three months leading up to today. I felt somewhat bad but I knew Alice was just trying to make things better. I heard a knock at the door and saw Emma standing there.

"Hello Emma, how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm good Edward. I'm just curious." She said. I nodded for her to continue. "Well, I thought you and Bella were already married." She said ashamed.

"Oh," I exclaimed. "Yes, Emma we have but seeing as we are immortal, our family likes to renew their marriage every few years. Normally it's just a quick run to Vegas but I guess cause Alice doesn't believe I have gotten my memories back from our real wedding day, she wants it to be even bigger. Although I don't think that's possible." I laughed at the last comment and so did Emma.

"That's so sweet." She responded. I smiled at her. Emma was a very understanding person for someone who had the power to kill someone at the thought of it. I heard her thoughts whisper across my mind. _"I wish I could find the one who was for me."_ Both she and Kayla kept forgetting I could read minds so I answered.

"You will, Em, You will I know you will. Everyone has someone out there for them. At least that's what Carlisle says." I reassured her. She smiled.

"Thanks Edward." She got up and left me alone. I waited for Bella to return from Alice's torture when a smell wafted through the window. It was so sweet and delicious. I suddenly found myself running towards the source of the delectable smell. The burning of thirst was unconceivable as I ran up to the camper who was hiking in the woods. I broke his neck instantly and started to drink from him. I drank him dry and ran off to the small river I heard nearby to wash off. When I saw my reflection in the water I realized what I had just done.

I looked down at the red eyed monster that stared up at me and I growled, splashing the water and running away, far away from society so I could be safe. I was now the monster I feared I would become again.

**Okay I know freaky right? Don't worry I won't make this short. I know kinda what I want to write about. Don't worry it won't be too bad. I hope. REVIEW!!!! And to all you first time readers, please read Edward and the Other Girl first or you will be extremely confused. O and also I forgot to mention I have a poll on my profile that I would like results on because I might base my next story on it.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hello my few but lovely readers. I'm sorry that the last chapter was rushed but things will be explained this chapter, hopefully.**

**BPOV**

"Alice, come on, are we done yet?" I begged her to stop. I hated preparations that involved dancing, shopping, or clothes! Especially the clothes part. Alice was fitting my wedding dress for the second wedding when she gasped and dropped the pin she was using. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. The only other time she had a vision that caused her to drop something was when the Volturi were coming. "Alice!?" I screamed again but her eyes were still glazed over. Rose and Jasper came into the room and Jasper ran over to her.

"Alice, dear, what did you see?" he asked calmly, rubbing her shoulder. "Alice?" he asked again.

"E…Ed…Edward," she stuttered out. She was shaking all over.

"Alice, what about Edward?" I asked as Esme and Carlisle came into the room. She stared at me intensely and then took off running out the window and towards the border. I ran after her and kept pestering her to tell me what she saw. "Alice! What is it? What has happened to him? Please," I paused. "It's not her again is it?" I asked in horror. It was the only thing that could pop into my head. All of this seemed to déjà vu for me. Finally she answered.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry," Was all she said when she picked up speed. I decided not to question her anymore and kept running.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

After running for about an hour, we found ourselves in far North Canada far away from any towns or any settlements of humans. I had to ask Alice what we were doing here.

"Alice, what…" was all I got out before she signaled to stop. We all froze and looked at where she was staring. "Edward," I whispered. We saw in front of us was a small figure sitting on the ground. I was about to walk forward when Alice grabbed me. "Alice, I..."

"Bella," she said gravely. "Let Carlisle go." she said motioning to him. He nodded and went forward to Edward.

**EPOV**

I heard their thoughts long before I saw them. Well, not all of them but everyone but Bella but I knew she was there. I knew Alice would see me running away but there was no way that she saw me before I attacked that poor, defenseless human. I felt so rotten. I was a horrible thing. I was disgusted with myself and as Carlisle walked towards me, I wanted to run from him, not allow him to see me. I was crying, somehow, as he approached me.

_"Son, what happened?"_ He thought. I sniffled.

"I can't." was all I said.

"What?" he asked out loud now.

"I can't stay. I can't risk…" I said, not finishing. I instead looked up at him and stared at him with my atrocious red eyes. He nodded, understanding.

_"Edward, every single one of us has gone through this." _He thought, trying to comfort me. I shook my head.

"But, I couldn't accept it." I said. "I won't be able to again. Don't you see, Carlisle? It's just going to happen again. I won't be able to live this diet. I know I won't. However, I don't want to kill humans. I don't want to be a monster. So I'm staying here." I said.

"Now son, think about. Last time was," he paused. "Just think about what you have to lose. We now have a complete family; it's not just Esme and me. Instead you have Bella, your mate, and a daughter and son in law, which is something that none of us will never happen, truly. You can sustain. In addition, you are, technically speaking; a newborn and you will have to get through the blood lust. We all did, well, with one exception." He said, meaning Bella. I smiled jokingly and angrily.

"Of course," I said. "She didn't have to go through this." I said pointing at myself. "Everything comes back to her being the exception. She can't have her mind read; she didn't have uncontrollable blood lust. And now she is the reason I should come back!" I stood up now. "Well she isn't enough to be killing humans!" I yelled at him. I knew everyone could hear me. "I don't want to kill." I whispered. I was now shaking and out of breath. I collapsed into him. "Carlisle, please help me, as my father, help me." I said sobbing.

"It'll be okay son." He said, hugging me. "Come back home and you'll be okay." I nodded and started walking back to the group. When I go there, I stared into Bella's hurt golden eyes.

"Bella," I started but never finished. She nodded and took me into her arms. We hugged and then kissed.

"You'll be okay." She said. "We will help you." I nodded and we started running back home.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

When we were almost home, Bella took my arm and we took off in another direction. I was scared of where she was taking me but I trusted her. We ran off through Idaho and ended up near the coast of Washington. I was extremely confused but went along with it. We entered the town of Forks again for the first time in three months. This was where we first met and just seeing the welcome sign made me feel better. She took me into the woods behind the Forks High School and we found ourselves in a small meadow. She let go of my hand and walked to the center of the small field. It was raining and she looked beautiful as the raindrops swirled around her. She was twirling and then she fell to the ground. I walked over to her and sat next to her, just staring at her. She was silent so I began to talk.

"Bella, love," I started. "I didn't mean those things in Canada. I'm so sorry. You are more than enough for me. I don't deserve you." She laughed.

"Edward," she said. "Do you know how many times you have said that?" she said still laughing. "I believe the first time you said that was here. Well, you implied it." She said, kissing me. "Edward," she said. I looked up at her. "Everything will be okay." She said hugging me, and I prayed that if there was a God that he would make sure that it was.

**Okay so I know Edward was a little OOC but o well, he was upset at himself. Now this is going to be a lot of depression and Bella (trying?) to save Edward. Now press the green button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I have a serious case of writer's block for this story. If anyone has any ideas please tell me because I really need them. This is going to be a short chapter because I have writer's block but I will try to make it up to you, I promise.**

**EPOV**

After a few hours of Bella and I being alone, we realized it was time for us to go back to Montana. I knew that the meadow was a place of safety and peace and I would be returning here if I needed to get away.

We ran into a large group of mountain lions on our way back so we stopped to hunt but while we were hunting, I came across a very pleasing scent that I started to go after. I heard Bella calling after me but I ignored her. I started running almost in a trance towards the appealing smell. I must not have been walking fast enough because I felt Bella pounce on my back and tackle me. I turned to her growling and trying to bite her. I came to my senses a few seconds later.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and walked about 100 meters away from her. I couldn't bring myself to look at her with this horrible feeling still in my body. I held my breath and finally turned to face her.

"It…It was a human wasn't it?" I said in a disgusted voice.

"Edward, everyone has…." She started.

"No!" I yelled. "Not everyone has to go through this. You didn't. And besides, I shouldn't have to go through this," I looked for the right word, "Torture again." I stood there in anger and humiliation. "I don't want to do this again, Bella."

"Edward, it will pass. I know it will. You don't want to be a monster, you have told me many times that you don't, and you won't." She started walking to me. "We will help you."

I shook my head. "You don't know that." I said.

"What don't I know?" she asked confused.

"What if I'm not meant to be a 'vegetarian vampire'? Maybe I should be like everyone else and live as a nomad or join the Volturi. I mean, I thought having you in my life would fix that but it's just making things worse. I'm sorry Bella." With that, I ran off as fast as I could. This time, I didn't care if Alice and everyone else came after me. I couldn't live with the feeling of disappointing them again.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

"Please Aro." I said begging him to let me join.

"My dear, of course we will let you join. It has been my dream to have you and the other members of your family in our coven. But I must ask, why now?" Aro said.

"I think it's time that I give in to the true nature of being a vampire," was the only explanation I gave them. Aro nodded looking very pleased as he signaled to the back of the room. Jane came forward holding a black cloak in her hands. I took it from her and put it on angrily.

"Oh and Edward," Aro said. I turned to face my new master. "How are my twins doing? I was disappointed when I learned that they had left."

"Kayla and Emma are doing fine, although I do not believe that they will be rejoining you…" I corrected myself. "Us. They are very happy with their new lives."

"Such a shame." He said. "Ah, well you may go now. We will be feeding in a few hours. Until then, Edward." I nodded my head and left the room and went to my own which I thankfully had to myself.

**Okay I know you guys are mad at me but I think I may know what's going to happen or maybe not but IDK. It is gonna go along and I will come with it as I go. O and I would like KCcrazy to know I was hesitant to put this chapter up because she, along with animefreak218, can start to threaten me with chainsaws and al that crap. All I can say is please don't! Now press the little green button and also check out the poll on my profile. Pwease?!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya. Um I know I haven't updated but I just have serious writer's block that my friends have been trying to help me with but….idk. I know what the ending will be but I just don't know how to get there. Ugh so I am going to skip ahead about five years okay? Okay. Onward!**

BPOV

It had been five years. Five years since he left my family, our daughter, and me. Everyday when I go to the cottage all the memories come flooding back to me. Tonight, though, tonight would be different.

I sat down on the bed that we used to share. I lifted up the compartment in the nightstand that Esme had purposely put there and took out the box, my box, that I kept everything that was special to me in. One thing that was in there was my wedding ring. I could still remember that day clearly along with the two proposals that went along with it. We would have had our second wedding by now. Instead we were over a thousand miles apart and our love was broken. I threw the ring at the wall and it stuck. I screamed as loud as I could still wishing I could cry.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked up at her. Of course she had seen this coming. I shook my head.

"Alice, why does this have to happen?" I asked angrily. "Why did he have to leave?"

"Bella, I don't know but it will get better. I know…." I stopped her.

"No Alice. You don't know. You said yourself you couldn't see him anymore. For all we know he could be dead!" I shouted at her.

"I would have seen that Bella." she said.

"Bella," I turned to see Emma and Kayla standing at the door. Kayla started walking towards me. "I think it's time Alice." said Kayla.

"I think so too." she said. I looked at them in confusion.

"Don't worry Bella," said Emma coming forward. She was like a mini Alice even with her ability. It was somewhat strange that even though Kayla and Emma were twins and had the same powers, they were very different. Both had the enthusiasm of a two year old who just had forty pixie stix but Kayla just acted like a two year old all the time. Emma on the other hand acted just like Alice, she was hyper but wouldn't burst out like Kayla. Emma put her arm around me.

"Bella, we have a plan." Alice said. She grabbed my hand and started running back to the house.

ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKASDFGHJKASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL

We had about forty vampires in the house. Alice's plan was to attack the Volturi and convince Edward to come back. It all reminded me of the Volturi attack about ten years ago. While everyone started training I would sit in the corner and watch because I didn't want to get involved. It was just too much.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" Alice shouted. I finally turned to her. "It's time to go, Bells." I was about to say I didn't want to go. All this time had made me think that maybe Edward wasn't the one for me. I mean he left once even if that was a lie, maybe it wasn't meant to be.

We boarded the plane around twelve and we would be landing in Italy at about eight hours, which means it would be about two a.m. and that would mean darkness. Emma and Kayla were going to try to distract the guard telling them they were returning. We would sneak in through the guard entrance. We knew that Jane, Alec, most likely Edward, and maybe Demetri would stay by Aro, Marcus and Caius sides. Hopefully with Alice, Reneesme, Kate, Zafrina, Jasper, and myself, we would be able to get to them and persuade Edward to come back. I hope.

**Okay I know it's short but I really am not doing well with this story. It is going to be much shorter that the last one so sorry again. Please review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
